


Alpha Squared

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sex Pollen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Ryan are trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly when they encounter sex pollen - and the alpha's clash as they fight for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester scowled at the spot where the anomaly had been and bit back a sigh. “So much for a quick look.”

“Sorry, sir.” Lester noticed that Ryan was glaring at the same spot, almost as if willing the anomaly back into existence. 

“Not your fault, captain. I did say I wanted to see an anomaly for myself and Mr Temple...”

“I'll be having words with him later,” Ryan growled. 

“Ryan!” Lester snapped out, noting with satisfaction that the other alpha obeyed him before almost cursing when his cock gave a definite twitch. Fuck! And not a good word to use either. It really was a pity that Ryan would never look at him like that, although, maybe it was for the best. He never heard of a relationship between alphas lasting in the long term, no doubt due to the constant fighting for dominance, even if the sex was mind-blowing. The thought of having his hands on Ryan's firm arse... of course, Lester thought, that all depended on him winning the fight, not that he had any intention of losing as his alpha nature baulked at the thought of submitting. Another reason those relationships were doomed to fail... but for Ryan. He shook his head, not thoughts he should be having, not now and not ever.

***

“Yes, sir.” Ryan scrubbed a hand through his hair and turned his attention back to their surroundings, trying to ignore Lester and the effect he had on his libido. Fuck! Alpha's didn't fuck each other, they couldn't have cubs and fought a lot, although.. the make up sex would probably be awesome. The thought of... no, Lester wouldn't go that way, he had a ring on his finger and had to have an omega, maybe a beta too, at home. Pity, really, the man filled out his borrowed combats very nicely...

Ryan wrestled his libido under control and forced his eyes away from Lester and back to what he should have been doing. Looking out for his boss and not fantasizing about them having sex. Oh, fuck, he could just imagine it, all that smooth skin and … he was so fucked, and not in a good way.

***

Lester scanned their surroundings before turning his attention back to Ryan, an eyebrow quirking when he noticed the man was somewhat preoccupied with his own thoughts. “Temple chose an anomaly which reoccurred, captain, I'm sure it will reopen and I won't be your concern for long.”

The look Ryan shot him had Lester wonder if the man might... No! This was not the time for such thoughts, later and at home he could imagine... he shook himself , determinedly scattering what would never be.

“Sir?” Ryan asked, a worried frown on his face and his attention fixed on Lester rather then their surroundings.

Lester hadn't got to his position by being slow on his feet, mentally or physically. “Just wondering how much trouble Temple and the others are causing.”

“Ms Brown and the lads will keep them in-line, sir.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair in a most distracting way before continuing, “We'll need shelter until it reopens. Somewhere near water if we can get it, although food shouldn't be a problem for now.”

Lester nodded and scanned the surrounding area before pointing at a line of low lying hills. “Looks like vegetation over there, Ryan, at least we should be able to find water and some shelter from the weather.”

Ryan followed his gaze, assessing the area Lester had indicated. “Looks good, sir.”

***

Ryan's grin widened when Lester grinned back at him. It looked as if some of his problems had just vanished, Lester was willing to follow his advice – unlike Cutter who would have done his own thing in this situation – and appeared to have some idea of how to survive off the land. If it hadn't been for his attraction to the man, this excursion could almost be fun... he reminded himself if could have been worse, he could have been trapped here with Temple.

He started off slowly towards the hills, picking up his pace when Lester proved to have no problem with it. The thought that those suits obviously hid a fit body beneath them didn't help and Ryan had to tear his attention away from Lester's arse and back to their surroundings. It wouldn't look good if one of them was injured because he was too busy eyeing up someone he could never have.

***

Lester was relieved when they reached the hills without seeing even the slightest trace of a creature and was even happier when Ryan spotted a possible cave part way up the slope, even if he had to swallow hard and adjust himself before he could follow Ryan's firm arse up the slope.

He paused at the opening, blinking as he sought to adjust to the dimness within the cave. “Ryan?” Every muscle tensed when the captain didn't reply and he edged carefully inside, every sense alert for danger. He couldn't leave Ryan alone and injured but he hadn't heard the sound of a fight... he paused before testing every step carefully, it was possible Ryan had fallen down a hidden hole and hadn't had time to shout out. 

He spun when he heard a noise, a faint whuff, and then he sneezed and everything went dark.

***

Ryan cursed when he heard the sounds from above, he'd hoped Lester might have avoided the trap but of course, the man had to follow him. He sighed, knowing he could do nothing but help Lester out of the pool. He saw the man shiver and knew they had no option, his only hope was that it was cold enough to stop any unwanted reactions. “We need to strip or we'll get hypothermia, sir.”

Lester sighed and looked as if he might disagree for a moment before he did so. Ryan found himself watching as inch by glorious inch Lester revealed himself, before Ryan grab the what remained of his self-control to turn away to strip. It would be murder to be in the same cave as Lester, stark naked, but at least the dimness would help to provide some modesty – and to conceal his roving eyes. 

He shivered and rubbed his skin briskly, glancing around for something they could burn or a way out, anything but having to share body heat with Lester. Much as Ryan would love to, poking his boss with his erection was a sure fire way to be out on his ear. Ryan nodded to Lester when the man rubbed his own skin to encourage warmth and joined him in looking for a way back up. “Fuck!” Ryan groaned as he realised the slide wasn't climbable.

“The water has to go out somewhere, captain.” 

“Yes, sir.” Ryan paused for a moment, his thoughts slow as he looked at the pool. “We should warm up before we try finding a way out, sir.” He'd always feared he'd die underground ever since that mission but, to willingly swim somewhere without knowing if you'd drown... he shuddered. To take his mind off those terrifying thoughts, Ryan indulged in far more pleasurable ones.

***

Lester groaned softly before he froze at a far too familiar and terrifying chitter. His heart was pounding too loudly in his ears and he knew it would be a siren song to the bloody future predator. His gaze darted around for a weapon or a way out, even for somewhere to hide.

He swore under his breath when he realised he was in a featureless corridor and his only option was to run, to be hunted. Well, James Lester wasn't a coward and didn't run, he might however, make a strategic retreat. 

He spun as he heard a sound behind him, something was stalking him. He backed away from the shape, his heart hammering in his chest, as terror filled him. He fought it down and turned to face his foe, ready to fight for his life.

***

Rustling came from the walls, a slithering noise that had Ryan looking around for it. He knew danger was near but couldn't see it in the gloom. He frowned when sunlight shone in his face, shaking his head in confusion before he heard a noise. He spun and yelped when something stung him, staggering back into the cave before suddenly finding himself waist deep in the pool.

He froze, was that a rock shifting or something alive moving out there? He couldn't see in the gloom but he knew staying in the pool would put him at a disadvantage. He sloshed as quietly as he could from the water, extending every sense to the utmost as he tried to decide what was in the cave with him.

***

An odd slithering noise broke Lester's concentration and he glanced around, wondering what new foe he faced. He frowned when the walls shimmered for an instance from featureless to rough hewn, from white to grey. He shook his head before taking a step towards the nearest wall, his hand outstretched and then he heard a whuff and something hit his face.

He stepped back, coughing and scrubbing his face. Heat burned through him, he was so hot and tugged on his clothing. He couldn't breath and sighed in relief as the cool air caressed his skin.

***

His thoughts felt like treacle, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. He shook his head, knowing there was something he should be doing, something he had to do... he sniffed, his nostrils widening when he scented him. He turned and saw his rival, his foe. Standing there, perfect and naked and he licked his lips as a low growl emerged from his throat.

The answering growl had him baring his teeth at the challenge. His muscles flexed and he shifted his balance as he dropped into a combat crouch, his fingers clawed and his blood pounding through his veins in anticipation. 

He met the leap of his rival, clashing in mid-air. Fingers dug into muscle, teeth latched onto skin and flesh, biting deep and he felt blood flow into his mouth, the heady taste of sweat and need, of arousal and the feel of his foe's erection pressing against his own. 

Another need arose within him, joining the need to dominant his rival, to force the other to submit to him. The need to mate, to own, to fuck! He growled again and heard the answering needy growl from the other as they broke apart and resumed circling each other. Waiting for the moment, the instant to strike and win, to claim and fuck.

They clashed again, raw muscle against raw muscle, cunning against cunning, seeking to dominate and he felt himself pushed back, pushed down. He had no choice but to drop to the ground, hearing his foe's victory howl but he wasn't done yet. He twisted, his fingers finding locations without thought, pressing hard and sending the other crashing gasping to the ground beside him.

He was moving fast, pouncing on his stunned foe, his fingers tangled in hair as he yanked the head up to bare the throat, his teeth sinking into vulnerable flesh, to mark and claim, to declare his dominance. He gave a low contented growl as he pressed against the suddenly compliant body beneath him, rubbing his leaking erection against the other's, against his mate. 

He kept his grip on the other's hair as he pushed him over and pulled him to his knees, pressing his face into the ground. He lined up and pushed inside, forcing his way past the resistance, barely hearing the choked off sound from his mate. His passage eased and he set up a hard, pounding rhythm, snapping his hips forward with each thrust, feeling his mate push back for more. Squeezing around him as his knot swelled and held them tied tightly together. His teeth sank into the firm muscle of a shoulder as he came, his hips jerking as he emptied himself deep within his mate and fell into a contented and exhausted sleep.

***

Lester blinked as he woke, his thoughts foggy, his body sore and stiff. The last thing he remembered was finding the cave and then... he looked around, frowning as he realised he was still in the cave. How was he back here? And for that matter, how had he ended up being hunted through corridors which resembled the ARC in the first place? What the fuck had happened and where the hell was Ryan? He sat up, yelping as his muscles protested and smiled when he realised Ryan lay sleeping beside him.

Oh fuck! All thoughts of what happened faded as he really took in Ryan's appearance, he was naked as the day he was born and Lester's gaze dropped to his own body. They were both bloodied and bruised and he took a cautious sniff, almost recoiling as the heady smell of sex filled his nostrils. Had he, had they... his gaze turned back to Ryan, noticing the bite mark sluggishly bleeding on Ryan's neck, of the imprints of his hands on Ryan's hips. Fuck! The soldier would bloody kill him.

He tensed when Ryan stirred, moaned and muttered as he became aware of his various injuries and no doubt feeling the evidence of their act in his sore arse. “Ry... Captain?” Lester was proud that his voice didn't tremble. 

“Fuck!” Ryan exclaimed when he rolled over, wincing as his arse must have twinged. 

Lester knew he had to apologise, even if he, they hadn't been in control of themselves. Ryan would never have agreed to having sex with him, he certainly wouldn't have agreed to bottom. “You have my deepest apologises, captain.”

***

Ryan woke and shaded his eyes from the sun... what? He opened his eyes and blinked, how the hell had they escaped from the bloody cave? He shifted and felt every muscle ache and the bites on his neck and shoulder sting... bites? He reached up and smiled as he gingerly touched the mark on his neck. Fuck! Lester had actually beaten him in a dominance fight... of course he had, the other alpha was a fucking slippery bastard with who knew how many underhand tricks up his sleeve. He heard Lester moving behind him and rolled over, moaning as he felt the wonderful ache in his arse and knew they'd done far more than just fight for dominance, even if he couldn't remember anything about it, mores the pity as far as he was concerned.

His words died unspoken on his lips when Lester apologised to him. Fuck! He should have known the man hadn't really wanted him. “No, sir, I should apologise. I,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know what came over me.” It was a lie but Lester would never know, never understand that Ryan had wanted it, wanted him. No, it was better to pretend it was all an accident and just accept that he could never have what he wanted most, that Lester was beyond his reach. 

Fuck! For once in his life, Ryan fucking wished he wasn't an alpha, even a beta would have stood a chance to be with Lester. Even if he was already mated, it wasn't unheard of for a successful alpha to have a pack of omegas and betas in his bed.

***

Lester nodded, it was as he'd thought, Ryan would never want to be with him. “Not at all, captain.” He rubbed his face and tried to think what had happened to them, for some explanation for... not something to think about now he knew he could never have it again.

“How did we end up back here?” 

Ryan's question interrupted Lester's thoughts. “Captain?”

“We were trapped in an underground cave and...” 

Lester frowned when he noticed Ryan's shudder... if Ryan feared being trapped underground, well, maybe that explained things. “When you entered the cave, did something... attack you?”

Ryan nodded. “Yes, sir. Just before I slipped down the slope.” He blushed at that mistake, looking so bloody gorgeous that Lester had to resist reaching for him. “Something puffed in my face...” He glanced up, meeting Lester's eyes. “Some sort of pollen?”

“It must have some type of hallucinogenic properties.” Lester mused, not to mention some other interesting properties. He groaned and closed his eyes, well, that at least explained the situation he and Ryan were in. “I am sorry for forcing my attentions on you, captain.”

***

Ryan frowned at Lester's words, the distaste he put on the word attentions and... well, he wasn't a coward and if he was wrong, was it possible for the situation to get any worse? “They weren't unwanted, sir...” In for a penny. “Not at all, James.”

Ryan refused to look up at Lester's face when he spoke, but as the silence grew, he could easily imagine the look of disgust. He pulled his knees up, hugging them and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry if I've overstepped the mark, sir.” His next words died unspoken when Lester placed a finger against his lips.

“Do you really mean that, Ryan?” Lester's voice held more than a hint of hope. 

Ryan nodded, nipping the finger against his lips. “Yes, James. I do.” 

“What will your men say?”

Ryan blinked before grinning. “I don't give a fuck what anyone says,” His hopes spluttered for a moment, “What about you?” 

“I fucked you and marked you, Ryan,” Lester reminded him.

***

Lester found himself holding his breath as he waited for Ryan's response. He knew how some alpha's felt about bottoming and those who did it; it was why they dismissed anyone other than alpha as worthless. Bloody fools, the lot of them. He also knew many of those same alphas would crow about topping another alpha, that it showed their dominance and superiority, but would be horrified at the thought someone might think they'd bottomed themselves.

He sighed. They could always blame the strange pollen. Dismiss it as an aberration, especially if they washed all the evidence off and Ryan covered the bite mark on his shoulder. He refused to risk Ryan's career for a single shag, even one as mind-blowing as his returning memories insisted this one had been. He gave a wry smile, at least he'd have lovely memories to fuel his fantasies as he spent his evenings alone.

***

Ryan could see Lester begin to close down and pull back into himself and that wouldn't do. He didn't give a flying fuck what everyone thought about him, Lester on the other hand... but then, Lester had topped. He shifted and felt the burn; he wanted to feel that again. “I want you, James.”

“You have me.” Lester swallowed hard before nodding, almost to himself. “And if you want to top me...”

Ryan sat up, his eyes wide, “Really?”

“Well...” Lester drawled softly, “I imagine you might win the occasional battle for top-dog.”

Ryan grinned at Lester... at James, at his mate before sobering and eyeing James suspiciously for a moment. “Does this mean I won't get pissed on to mark me as yours?”

***

Lester bit back his automatic response before eyeing his new mate carefully. “That would depend, Ryan.”

“On what?” 

Ryan almost sounded... no, Lester knew that wasn't possible, was it? Lester sat up straighter and frowned, his finger tracing Ryan's pouting lower lip. “On whether you really want me to.”

***

Ryan knew what James was thinking... pissing on him would mark him as James' mate, as his submitting partner, and alpha's didn't submit. It would be a big step for them, bigger for Ryan, and... “I think so.”

Lester nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, hard and demanding and Ryan groaned at the sharp nip of teeth on his lip. “Maybe. Once we are home and have talked about it. About what we want.”

Ryan felt a surge of disappointment for a moment before James' words registered. They would be together and, well, anything else would be a bonus. For both of them. He couldn't help asking, “So... if I do top you?” Ryan waited until James lifted an inquiring eyebrow. “Do I get to piss on you?”

Ryan almost recoiled at the look Lester gave him before the man snorted, his voice a challenge as he said, “You'd have to top me first to find out.”


End file.
